


Who You Are

by ferusferrum



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Omega Bucky Barnes, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 07:05:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19718659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferusferrum/pseuds/ferusferrum
Summary: Bucky has trouble coming to terms with being an omega.  Steve helps.





	Who You Are

Ever since he had presented as an omega at fifteen Bucky had been careful to conceal his identity. He was grateful that he had just happened to be dating another omega at the time, and she had sympathetically told him about someone she knew who could get him the suppressants and scent dampeners he desperately needed. The suppressants stopped his heats, and the scent dampeners altered his hormones so that he smelled more like a beta. As far as he could tell they’d held up well for him over the years and no one suspected, not even his family, or Steve.

He’d grown up somewhat positive that he would be an alpha, or at the very least a beta, but omega had never been on his radar. No one in his family was an omega. Male omegas weren’t very common in the first place, and omegas in general weren’t exactly well respected. He’d had to pull Steve out of dozens of fights over the years because of alphas and betas making crass comments directed at omegas, or even being physically aggressive with them. Now he was one of those omegas, and he didn’t even know where to start with his own complicated feelings about it.

So he did what seemed best to him at the time. He hid all the obvious physical signs he could, and worked hard to seem like one of the biggest betas around. His work at the docks helped him carefully preserve that image, as did his frequent nights out with dames. Steve was the only one who knew otherwise. Not that he was an omega, but that he wasn’t as cocksure as he seemed on the outside.

Steve had presented as an alpha not a year after Bucky had discovered his own designation. He’d been shocked, sure that he would be a beta because of his small size and general ill health. Bucky hadn’t been surprised at all. Steve had always been bigger than his body suggested.

He set the last heavy crate he was carrying down and wiped the sweat from his forehead. Sure it was unseasonably warm this week, but his anxiety lingered. He’d had to forgo buying more suppressants in favor of procuring medicine for Steve. It wasn’t even a contest, he knew what his priorities were and they were always going to be Steve first.

Still that meant had come to the end of his scent dampeners, and only had a couple doses of suppressant left. He’d been stuck using cheap scent blocking wipes throughout the day to keep his scent masked but they tended to not help much when he was sweating so much. He wrapped up as quickly as he could, eager to find the beta who was supplying him.

“Need more for your lady huh?” Eddie asked as he looked up from his inventory of the day’s goods.

“Yeah,” Bucky laughed, “You know how it is.”

Eddie eyed his face thoughtfully. “You know the price Barnes, I can get it for you by Friday if you have the cash now.”

“I do,” he said as he pulled the handful of bills out of his pocket. It’s half a weeks wages and he already knows they’re going to have to make do with less to eat this week. He feels shamefully guilty, but he can’t deny himself this. He’s spent too long hiding and the truth seems further away every day. How would he even explain himself to Steve? His family? Or even worse, he doesn’t want to be forced into the traditional omega role. Find a compatible alpha and pop out kids, be seen as someone less just because of a twist of biology.

Eddie calmly pushes the bills into his pocket. “See me on Friday and I will have them for you.”

“Thanks Eddie,” Bucky says as he shakes his hand.

When he gets home that night Steve is sitting on their beat-up couch working on his current project, charcoal smeared across his cheek where he had rubbed it. The door clicked as the latch caught and Steve turned to look at him.

“Long day?” He asked as he set his work down and went to greet Bucky.

Bucky sighed and leaned into Steve as his arms closed around him in a hug as he scented the other man. 

“Yeah,” he murmured as he nuzzled his own face into Steve’s neck as Steve ran his own arms down Bucky’s before stepping away slightly flushed. 

It was more intimate than most friends would be, but Bucky and Steve had grown up attached at the hip. When Steve had come into his alpha nature the scent marking had helped make him feel centered and confident, and it secretly please Bucky more than it should, something in him preening at being fussed over.

Steve’s brow furrowed as he looked Bucky up and down. He felt his heart jump in his chest at his friend’s expression.

“You went to see Dorothy?” He asked, his expression unreadable.

He hadn’t, but Dorothy was an omega friend he took dancing frequently. Which was also a convenient cover if his scent blockers were starting to fail, and after his day of sweating down at the docks he wasn’t surprised. He inhaled subtly trying to catch any hint of his own warming scent, but whatever Steve noticed he couldn’t say.

“Just for a minute,” he lied. “I promised I’d take a look at her sink.” He shifted his weight uncomfortably as Steve’s blue eyes looked into his unwaveringly.

Steve’s brow knit as he seemed to restrain himself before turning around to go pull something out of the oven. Bucky sniffed delicately at the air and his mouth began to water at the scent.

“Meatloaf Stevie?” He asked as he followed the smaller man into the kitchen. “For me?” He cried dramatically as he covered his heart with his hand. “You shouldn’t have.”

Steve snorted at him. “And listen to you whine about how hungry you are when you come home? No thanks.” He set the meatloaf on the table while Bucky grabbed them some plates. 

Bucky was hungry after the day he’d had, and he dived into the food that was in front of him. Once they’d eaten and cleaned up they moved to the couch so Steve could continue sketching while Bucky curled up on the opposite end of the couch with a book.

The light scuff of Steve’s pencil across the paper fills his ears like a lullaby, and his hand holding the book sags slowly to his chest as his eyes close. It’s still hot outside and he can feel a light sheen of sweat across his brow,sticking his shirt to his skin as he drowses in the comfortable silence.

An indeterminable amount of time later his sleep is disturbed as he feels the couch shift beneath him. He feels a presence crouching next to him and he cracks his eyes open to see Steve watching him with a soft look on his face. His eyes are an extraordinarily clear shade of blue, and Bucky’s mind is soft and muffled from his nap.

Steve reached up and brushed his hair from his face, scratching his nails across Bucky’s scalp as he ran his hand through his hair. Bucky sighed in contentment and pushed his head into Steve’s hand, encouraging him to keep going. Steve obliged and kept his hand running gently through his brown locks.

“Bucky,” he said softly, eyes wide and focused on his face.

“Mm?” Bucky hummed, squinting his eyes open as he gazed up at Steve’s face. Steve’s hand shifted from his hair to cradle his cheek, and then he was leaning forward and delicate lips were on his.

Bucky let out a faint gasp of surprise and Steve started to pull away from their chaste kiss. His face was flushed and adorable as he watched Bucky for his reaction.

“Stevie,” Bucky said affectionately, “c’mere,” he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Steve’s again. Steve sighed in relief and returned his kiss gently, tongue darting out to slide across Bucky’s lips. He opened his mouth and Steve’s tongue darted inside, rubbing against his own. He groaned at the sensation and clutched at Steve’s shoulders.

It was like his deepest fantasies had come to life and he never wanted it to end. But Steve pulled back finally even as he ran his hand through Bucky’s hair once more causing a shiver to zing down Bucky’s spine.

“We should go to bed,” he said quietly, and Bucky sighed shutting his eyes.

“I’m comfortable here,” he told Steve leaning back into the couch and pressing his head more firmly into Steve’s talented fingers.

“Bed,” Steve told him sternly, pulling his hand away and grabbing his arm to tug him off the couch.

Bucky sighed but got to his feet and sleepily followed Steve to bed where they curled around each other and fell contentedly asleep.

The next day Bucky noticed an obvious shift in Steve’s behavior. On one hand he had never been as happy as he was since Steve had kissed him so sweetly last night, but on the other, why had Steve done it? They’d always been intimately close friends, and Bucky had always had something of a crush on his best friend. Once he understood his designation he had even harbored shameful secret fantasies of being Steve’s omega. He couldn’t imagine being with anyone else like that. He didn’t want to be with anyone else like that.

Steve was being even more affectionate since last night. When Bucky had woken up he hadn’t wanted to leave the contented feeling he had wrapped up with Steve, so he had closed his eyes again and buried his nose in his friend’s neck and simply inhaled his scent until he woke up. When Steve’s eyes fluttered open he had returned the favor by leaning in and rubbing his own cheek across Bucky’s neck and chest, covering the brunette in his scent before reaching up to his mouth and kissing him fully awake.

He was slicking his hair back at the sink getting ready to go down to the docks for the day when he noticed a hint of omega warmth under Steve’s musky alpha scent that was so pleasantly covering him. His heart lurched at the realization and he turned his head to his own shoulder and inhaled deeply. He could definitely smell a hint of warmth and spice creeping into his own scent and mixing with Steve’s.

He opened the bottom cupboard under the sink and reached into the back to pull out his bottle of suppressants. It was empty of course, he’d taken the last one he had yesterday. He sighed and set the bottle on the counter and reached back in for his package of scent wipes. All he had left was this one package of the cheapest scent blocking wipes he could find. He began to scrub his scent glands with the wipe, dulling the smell of omega, and also unfortunately, Steve. 

Slowly in the back of his mind another fear grew. What if Steve was just responding as an alpha to Bucky’s omega pheromones? He probably didn’t even realize what it was he was scenting since they’d lived in each other’s pockets so long. What if he didn’t really want Bucky at all? What if this was just a fluke?

He left the bathroom feeling slightly strained, but when he entered the kitchen Steve smiled at him. Maybe he was wrong. If he could just make it a few more days it would be Friday, and he could assess the situation again once there was no chance Steve was being adversely influenced by his omega pheromones.

The next few days passed in an anxious but cautiously happy haze. Steve scented him constantly, marking him and kissing him and seemed to be perfectly happy with their situation. Bucky was cautious about not letting it go any further than making out, but he preened inwardly at every demonstration of affection.

After one such make-out session he curled up with Steve on the couch, his head resting on Steve’s shoulder as he watched his talented hands sketch the view from their window.

“Steve,” he asked quietly, waiting to get his attention.

“What is it Buck?” Steve said.

He struggled to gather the words he wanted to say, letting the silence stretch between them. _Do you really want this?_ He wanted to ask, but couldn’t make himself utter the words. _Is this real?_ He sighed.

“I’m tired,” he said instead. “I’m going to hit the hay.”

“Okay,” Steve said agreeably and began to set his sketchpad down.

“No,” Bucky said a little brusquely, leaning away from Steve. He suddenly desperately wanted to have some time alone. “You should finish this up.”

Steve stared at him, taken aback by his strange behavior. He could see the pinch of a frown forming on his face but didn’t know what to do about it.

“If you’re sure,” he said, and then leaned forward like he wanted to kiss Bucky, except Bucky jumped off the couch and out of reach. Hurt spread across his face and Bucky could smell pained confusion rolling off him as he turned away.

“Goodnight Steve,” he mumbled and retreated to the safety of their room.

Once he was laying alone in bed guilt gnawed at his stomach, making it turn uneasily. He hadn’t been fair to Steve at all and he knew it. But he couldn’t stand the idea that maybe Steve was only responding to his designation. Alphas were like that weren’t they? Eager to please and make an omega happy, responding to subtle scent cues. And with a relationship like theirs wasn’t he doubly vulnerable? Would he hate Bucky if he knew the truth? For putting him in a position where his instincts overruled what he might actually want?

He tossed and turned as the thoughts raced through his head. Eventually Steve came to bed and Bucky turned away from him, unwilling to risk being forced to engage in what would undoubtedly be an uncomfortable conversation.

Steve sighed and pushed his own bony back against Bucky’s.

“Goodnight Bucky,” he whispered into the darkness, and with Steve’s back pressed against his, ribs expanding and contracting with each breath Bucky finally settled into restless sleep.

Friday dawned a muggy day at the docks as Bucky joined the throng of other workers unloading freight from a ship that had pulled in the previous night. He felt the weight of the curious stares downwind of him whenever the breeze picked up and he knew they could smell the hint of omega sweetness wafting off him. He wiped the sweat off his brow with his forearm, face flush with embarrassment. Those damn scent wipes weren’t holding up as well as he had hoped.

“Spending more time with your gal recently?” Richard, one of his fellow workers asked him curiously as they passed heavy boxes down the line.

“What?” Bucky asked, feigning confusion as fear of discovery took ahold of his heart.

“You’ve either been making a lot of time with her or she’s getting ready for her heat,” the man grinned at him. “Have you ever been with an omega during their heat?”

Oh good, he didn’t realize it was Bucky. He wondered if the man thought the alpha scent all over him was his own.

“Not for a heat,” he answered the man. “Most dames want to share that with their mate.”

The man fixed him with a disbelieving look.

“Omegas don’t care about that once they’re in the moment,” he told Bucky, and the insinuation raised the hair on the back of his neck in anger.

“Well I care,” he told the man in an effort to shut him down. The man shrugged at his reaction.

“We’ll see once she’s through with it,” he told Bucky conspiratorially, obviously not buying it.

It burned to hear that smugly assured attitude directed at him, even if it was unknowingly. How much worse would it be if they knew that he was the omega in question? 

The day seemed to drag on as he waited to finish work before finding Eddie and getting his suppressants. When he finally wrapped up for the day he punched out as quickly as he could and left to go find the older man.

“I’m sorry Barnes, I don’t have them,” Eddie told him when Bucky tracked him down.

“Fuck! What do you mean you don’t have them?” He growled back, irritated.

“My usual supplier has been shut down. Give me a couple days and I will see if I can find someone else selling them.”  
  
“A couple days?!” Bucky seethed. He wasn’t sure how long he could keep up his charade without the pills that would mask his designation. Especially with the possibility that a heat could hit him before he had the chance to get it under control again.

“I’m real sorry son, but can’t your girl hold on that long?” Eddie asked, frowning at his strangely angry reaction.

Bucky held his breath and then slowly released it, trying to force himself to calm down. “No-,” he paused, how could he even begin to convey the urgency of this situation without giving himself away? “Just let me know as soon as you have them.”

“I’ll make sure you know,” he told him. “Now get going, I’m sure your girl is waiting on you,” and smirked knowingly at Bucky. It was too much and he huffed in irritation as he turned and left.

By the time he returned home he was in a full blown mood. He was worried, irritated, and shame set heavily in his stomach. He shouldn’t have let himself get so low, he’d gotten careless, and now he was accidentally manipulating Steve through his pheromones. He growled to himself as he shook his head. He had to get himself together or Steve would be on his case to know what was wrong.

He entered the house to see Steve sitting at the table, chin resting in one hand. His stomach dropped even further when he saw his empty prescription bottles sitting in front of Steve. Ice spread through his veins.

  
“Bucky,” Steve said when he saw him, head jerking up out of his hand. “We need to talk.”

In that moment there was nothing he wanted to do more than turn around and walk right back out the front door. Or sink through the floor if that was an option.  


“Steve,” he stumbled over his words, heart suddenly racing. “I can explain.”

“I already know Bucky,” Steve said, standing up from the table and coming over to stand in front of him. “And it’s okay, you don’t have to hide from me.” He grasped Bucky’s hand and squeezed it. “You never have to hide from me.”

His eyes burned at Steve’s easy acceptance. “I’m sorry,” he rasped. His emotions had been on a roller coaster today, and his irritation from earlier was quickly swept away in the ensuing flood of shame and guilt. “I never should have kept it from you in the first place,” he swallowed thickly. “And I should have told you when I realized what was happening now, but I wanted it to be real.” He sniffled, and averted his gaze from Steve’s piercing blue eyes. “I put you in a situation that wasn’t fair to you.”

“What are you talking about?” Steve asked, “What did you want to be real?”

“This,” he gestured between the two of them.

“Bucky,” his voice was pained, “Why would you think this isn’t real?”

“Because of the pheromones Steve,” he sniffed, desperately trying to hold back the wetness filling his eyes, “Everyone knows what they do to alphas. I don’t have any suppressants or blockers right now, and we live so close together... It’s all my fault.”

“It is not,” Steve said firmly, and of course he would. Steve was good, so good.

“It is,” he insisted.

“No,” Steve emphasized, voice rumbling with vehemence. “It’s not your pheromones or whatever else you think might be influencing me. It’s you. It’s always been you. I don’t care what your designation is or isn’t, I’d love you no matter what, and I have for years.”

His eyes met Steve, wide and wet as he took in his serious expression.

“Yes Bucky,” Steve answered his unspoken question, eyes never leaving his. “I don’t care if you’re an omega or not, I want you. If you’ll have me.”

  
  
“Steve,” he gasped, shocked. “There’s nothing I want more,” he told him. 

“Then everything’s okay Bucky, I promise everything will be okay,” he cupped Bucky’s cheeks and leaned up to kiss him hard. “Let me show you,” he said pushing Bucky back into the wall.

Bucky jerked in surprise as his back met the hard plaster, and then Steve was nuzzling into his neck, rubbing his cheeks over Bucky’s own, rumbling lowly as he marked Bucky all over again. Bucky groaned and threw his head back, offering his neck up to Steve. His alpha. The thought sent a thrill through him and he leaned forward to catch Steve’s mouth in a heated kiss.

Steve growled and thrust his tongue in Bucky’s mouth as he took control of the kiss. Then he pulled away and began mouthing wetly at Bucky’s neck while he lifted his shirt and ran his hands up the back.

“Steve,” Bucky panted, and he shoved his own hands under Steve’s shirt and started pulling it up. “Take it off,” he demanded.

Steve chuckled and pulled away to shuck his shirt off.

“Yours too darling,” he said, and then helped Bucky pull it up over his head and throw it to the ground.

He ran his hands over Steve’s skinny chest as the other man pushed his hands down to his hips and leaned in to take one of Bucky’s nipples into his mouth. Bucky twitched in surprise at the wet touch to his chest and ran his own hands further down Steve’s back and under the waistband of his pants.

Steve ran his tongue up his chest and nipped at his shoulder in reprimand, before sliding to his knees and nuzzling his face into Bucky’s stomach. Bucky sighed and twined his hands in Steve’s hair.

Steve’s teeth caught on the skin of his hip, and then he was opening Bucky’s pants and pulling them down his thighs. Bucky gasped at the sensation of cool air brushing his exposed genitals, and then moaned as Steve rubbed his face in his crotch, his half hard dick firming up even more as Steve’s lips brushed across it.

“Steve,” he groaned, shoving his hips forward into the sweet contact. Steve’s fingers gripped the meat of his ass and pulled his cheeks apart and then pushed them together, kneading them with his hands.

Steve opened his mouth and turned his face into Bucky’s dick as he ran his fingers down his crack and rubbed against his hole, marveling at the slick that was beginning to leak from it.

“Is this working for you Buck?” Steve rumbled against his dick. “Do you want me to give it to you?”

“Yes!” He whined, thrilled as he pushed back against those fingers teasing his entrance. “But,” he panted, heart pounding in his chest. “Maybe we should take this to the bedroom.”

Steve’s fingers left him as he abruptly stood, “You’re right,” he said, and grabbed Bucky’s hand to pull him along behind him.

Bucky pushed Steve to sit on the edge of the bed and then dropped to his knees in front of him. “My turn,” he told him, kissing his stomach as he undid Steve’s pants.

Steve leaned down to kiss him chastely on the lips and then helped Bucky pulls his pants and underwear off. When Steve was naked before him Bucky hungrily took stock of his dick. It was average in length but thick, and he couldn’t wait to have it in him. 

He eagerly licked up the shaft, taking in his first intimate taste of his alpha. He hummed as he took in the warm salty flavor and then took the tip in his mouth, sucking on it gently. Steve moaned and jerked his hips reflexively, sending his dick further down his throat than he was prepared for and he choked in surprise.

“Sorry, sorry!” Steve said quickly, as Bucky pulled off and took in a breath of air.

“Just surprised me,” he told him, a rasp in his voice.

“Come here,” Steve demanded, and Bucky got up. “Lay on the bed,” he told him, and Bucky lay on his back as Steve pushed his legs apart and sat himself in between them.

He rubbed his wrists over Bucky’s sides, covering him in his scent before gently grasping his cock and stroking him.

“Do you want this?” Steve asked him, and reached beneath his balls to rub his fingers over his slick soaked entrance.

Bucky whined at the sensation, he’d never wanted anything in him as bad as this. He’d never even imagined it was possible but he was desperate to feel full, hole clenching on nothing as he imagined what it would feel like to have Steve pushing his thick cock into him.

“Please!” He begged, pushing his hips back into Steve’s probing fingers.

“I’ll need you to turn over then,” Steve told him, “It’ll make it easier.”

Bucky whined as Steve pulled away from him and he pulled his legs up away from Steve and rolled over and settled on his stomach. His dick was pressed against the mattress now and he couldn’t stop himself from humping forward, moaning as his dick rubbed across the bed.

“Shh, I got you,” Steve told him, and gently urged him to bring his legs up underneath himself.

Then there was the sensation of something hot and damp sliding up his crack and over his hole and Bucky moaned as he pressed himself back into it.

“Steve!” He gasped, “What?” He turned his head to peer over his shoulder, seeing Steve’s face buried in his cheeks. His tongue pressed against his hole licking at the slick there, and then pulled away as a finger pressed inside his virgin entrance.

“You taste so sweet,” Steve murmured to him, “You’re perfect.”

Bucky cried out as Steve pressed his fingers in deep, testing the give of his hole.

“You’re already so wet for me,” Steve told him, “Are you ready?”

“Yes,” he groaned impatiently. His hole ached from the fingers penetrating him but he needed more. It wasn’t enough, he needed something more substantial. Steve pulled his fingers out slowly and he whined at the sensation of emptiness, pushing back into empty air in an attempt to reclaim them.

“I got you,” Steve told him again, and he felt the thick length of Steve’s dick rubbing up his slick crack. “I’m gonna take care of you,” he told him as he pressed the blunt head to Bucky’s opening. “I’ll always take care of you.”

Bucky moaned as he felt Steve’s dick slowly stretching his channel open as he pressed inside steadily. The feeling of initial penetration seemed to stretch on forever until he finally felt the heavy weight of Steve’s balls come to rest against his ass.

“Steve,” he cried out as the sensation of being too full overwhelmed him. “It’s so much,” he whined, and then tried to press himself further back into Steve.

“So good for me,” Steve growled, and then pulled his hips back and thrust in in one long, slow motion.

Bucky cried out as Steve pulled out, and then groaned as he felt his dick sliding back inside, his strokes picking up speed.

“So tight Buck,” Steve told him, and he covered Bucky’s back, laying over him and clutching at him as his bony hips thrust back and forth. “So good,” he told him again, and he began picking up his pace until he was vigorously piercing Bucky with his cock.

Bucky pushed his forehead down into the mattress beneath him as pleasure overwhelmed him. He could feel Steve’s knot begin to grow at the base of his shaft, forcing him open wider with each entrance until one hard thrust had Steve growling and biting into the nape of his neck. The knot swelled in his ass and locked them both together as Steve cried out and his cock began spurting it’s seed into Bucky’s ass in pulses.

Tears of pleasure leaked from his eyes as he ground his hips back into Steve’s, reveling in the sensation of fullness from his knot as it tugged at his entrance with their movements.

Steve reached between his legs and stroked his cock as he ground himself into Bucky again and again, twitching as he emptied his balls in Bucky’s passage. Bucky panted, groaning throatily as Steve’s hand worked him into a frenzy. He ground himself back into Steve one last time and cried out as he came, shooting all over Steve’s hand and the bedding below them.

“Mmm,” Steve hummed against his neck. “That’s it,” he told him, hips flush to Bucky’s backside as he rubbed his cum wet hand in calming circles on his stomach.

Bucky sagged to the bed, breathing hard as he pushed his sweaty face into the bedding and groaned. Steve nuzzled his neck and slowly his knot deflated enough that he was able to pull gently out.

Steve slid off Bucky and retrieved a wet cloth to wipe him somewhat clean with before settling on the bed beside him.

Bucky turned into the smaller man, resting his head on his chest and sighing contentedly. 

“I love you you know,” he told Steve.

“I know,” Steve smiled down at him. “I love you too Bucky,” and he pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Now go to sleep.”

Bucky smiled sleepily into Steve’s chest, allowing the warmth of the afterglow to settle over them and drifting off to sleep.


End file.
